


headcanons for newt finding out you love him

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Newt/ Original Character(s)





	headcanons for newt finding out you love him

• you and minho are running partners  
• while in the maze you’d usually talk about whatever  
• one day, on your way back minho hit you with a question  
• ‘but how are things between you and newt?’  
• you tried to not trip  
• ‘I don’t understand what you mean.’  
• he laughed as you reached the entrance to the glade  
• ‘sure you don’t…’  
• he stops in front of you, arms crossed  
• ‘come on, (Y/N), I can see the way you look at him. I know the way he looks at you. Just tell him you like him already’  
• you *in a neutral voice*: ‘I don’t understand what you mean’  
• you passed minho and made your way to your little desk where you always drew the route you took in the maze that day  
• minho would quickly move after you, still talking  
• you tried to ignore him  
• unknowingly to you, newt had entered the doorway  
• minho took this at the opportunity to push your buttons even further  
• ‘just admit it! You are head over heals for him. If you’d just stop pining and actually walked up to him and told him...’  
• you snapped  
• ‘Told him what, huh!? That I love him? Is that what you wanna hear me say? >Then yes, Minho! I love him. I love Newt. But do you honestly think I can just walk up to Newt and tell him I’m in love with him? I’d rather spare myself the rejection.’  
• minho glances over your shoulder  
• minho: ‘I’ll leave you two some privacy then’  
• and then passed you, walking towards the door  
• you turn around to see minho pat newts shoulder  
• newt had been standing there the whole time…  
• minho closes the door behind him  
• leaving you and newt alone  
• his face shows astonishment  
• ‘You… you love me?’  
• you hang your head a little, embarrassed but nod anyway  
• he is silent for a moment  
• before he steps closer to you  
• places his hands on your cheeks  
• pulls you close to him  
• and kisses you  
• ‘I can’t believe it, you’ve made me so happy’


End file.
